My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
? will anyone trade 7-8 diamonds for a big combonation of pipes and gypsums? jesuslover1503 thanks!! 23:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I have 4 diamonds, if you want to trade. 17:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) well...i ment i give the diamonds and you give the pipes an stuff... 02:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, from the way you wrote it, that's what I thought. I don't have any pipes or gypsum, so I can't do this order unless you want to buy 4 diamonds. 16:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Joeman Does any Staff have some rubies that I can trade for diamonds? I do not think that this counts as breaking the rules as this is just me restocking and giving others diamonds. I need the rubies for trades that I am pending on and have twelve diamonds. Thank you,-- 01:00, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 80 nails please. My user name is imp24 12:01, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Please click my soundtrack 27 times and I will send them to you-- 17:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I clicked it 27 times like you asked. Ok Will send the nails-- 21:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :ya know your avatar is the same a jesuslovers! Done-- 21:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like a pluming,electrical and a foundation licence. I can give 60 clicks a day and my user is imp24. 01:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) help i am tomster9278 and i need 40 tires can some one help tomster9278 ::Ok please ask to be your friend and click my Elemental Earth 2 times and my soundtrack 6 times-- 15:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :: ::ok done that for you anonymous 18:56, May 8, 2010 (UTC) i give 100 clicks per 10 house of mantles victory banner and 10 house of gauntlets victory banner my name is ferdi241 18:56, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but I do not think we are selling that at the moment-- 20:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous (Part I) Ancient spear and bionicle starter pack please. I was in a rush so i dont have that many clicks but i was wandering if i could pay tomorrow? (9/5/10) P.S. I don't know if you need to know but my user name is: guitarmaniac452 Ok, please click 's soundtrack and i will send them. 19:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) Soz, me again (guitarmaniac452) now i have decided i also want 90 thornax. P.S. Is the '10 thornax' offer still on? Yes, and add me while you click my soundtrack 32 times. I will send them. 19:17, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Yet again i (guitarmaniac452) have a message: I am confused about the instructions because i have an MLN account but not a ''MLNWIKI ''account. Ok, you click on my MLN username link above, add me. I send the items, you click, and the order is complete. Well, I added you. Im gonna send the items when you accept the friend request. You'll click tomorrow, right? 19:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Order has been continued below. Anonymous Rank 1 Starter Pack what is your MLN username? 22:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 60 thornaxes please. 04:45, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, please tell me your MLN username, then add me on MLN ( ), and I will send you the items. Please click my soundtrack twice. Thanks. 04:50, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous (Part II) Sorry, me again (you-know-who). I would like to cancel my order for the ancient spear and swap it with ancient spear fragment 3 please. Also I am in need of a millstone. So do you still want your Bionicle starter pack? If yes, then all you want is a Bio starter pack, a millstone, ancient spear frag 3, bass guitar, electric guitar, acoustic guitar. I can send you everything except the ancient spear frag 3, so please click my soundtrack 46 times. If you don't want the Bio starter pack, then it's 26 clicks. Thanks. 15:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) P.S. In case I didn't make it clear I am guitarmaniac452 Bass guitar, electric guitar and acoustic guitar please. I am guitarmaniac452. I do not need these yet but I am desperate to get them in my inbox. Can't click today so maybe tommorow. Thx :) Johanson I'ld like to order one of each License. Is there perhaps a discount possible for me, for example 300 instead of 360 clicks? Johanson (talk) 11:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) T-Square Rough Sapphire (for a rough diamond) My username is Superlambanana 12:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC)